Sometimes
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: this is my first song-fic attempt. So please be nice :    Read and Review please! I don't own Victorious or Sometimes by Melanie Horsnell


Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious nor do I own Sometimes by Melanie Horsnell.

AN- I thought of this while I was listening to this song. So this is my first song-fic of Victorious so please don't judge me to hard. (:

PS. I love this song, listen to it while reading. Anyways REVIEW please!

Cut my skin and I bleed  
Just like anybody

This is what she had to do, she had to hold the razor against her wrist just to feel alive. Just to remind herself she was alive. No one, not even Beck could bring her back to the real world. She couldn't feel anything.

And I want and I need  
As much as anybody

All she wanted was to feel alive, to be able to connect with the rest of the world. So she can be like everyone else. She needed what was needed. She needed love just like everyone but no one could give it to her. Beck said he loves her but words are words. And Jade West didn't trust words

Sometimes I cry  
But doesn't everybody

Jade was afraid to cry. When people see her shed a single tear they talk about how weak she is. But doesn't everyone cry? Jade had a reason to cry. It was because her fantasy land had been taken from her. Her world came crashing down. And it seems like she's stuck in the real world but she can't feel anything. Her tears that fall, she can't feel them running down her cheek.

I have secrets, I have scars  
As deep as anybody

Jade has regrets that are her secrets but she can't tell anyone. She regrets ever falling in love with Beck because ever since then she has a fear of him leaving her. Her secret? It's that she fears loving. So she cuts and those are her scars. But everyone has secrets and scars. So why do they single her out?

I have fears no one hears  
But don't tell anybody

Her fear of loving is only a cry for help. But she doesn't want anyone to know either. She is stuck in between…in between her fears and her salvation. Everyone has fears that want to be heard. Everyone has something they want know no one to know. So why it that it seems Jade is the only one feeling this way?

Sometimes I lie  
But doesn't everybody

Sometimes  
Doesn't everybody

Jade has to lie to her boyfriend all the time. It's exhausting for her. Lying to her boyfriend and saying she fine when really all she wants is to lay in his arms. When all she wants is to be comforted but for Jade that is never possible.

I know that sometimes I end up running wild  
I feel just like a little child but tell me

Doesn't everybody

Sometimes  
Doesn't everybody  
Sometimes

Sometimes Jade just likes to blast the music in her room, ignoring her moms yells, and just goes crazy and dances. Sure she seems like a wild child but it makes her feel good after a while. She'll let loose and dance. Dance until her exhaustion brings her to an end. But doesn't everyone have something that makes them a child again?

Well I stumble and I fall  
Just like everybody  
Try to walk before I crawl  
But doesn't everybody

Jade can't always pretend and when she can't go on anymore she stumbles and falls. She breaks in to little pieces but doesn't everyone get weak at some point? Jade tries to out run the world. If they say walk, Jade runs. She loves to be the spotlight simply because it makes her feel powerful

Wish I could fly  
But doesn't everybody  
Sometimes  
Doesn't everybody

Jade wishes she could just get up and fly far away. So she would never have to come back and put on a happy face. So she will never have to hear the fight her mom and dad have day and night. She wants to fly far away from here. But doesn't everyone want to fly away from their problems?

I know that sometimes I end up running wild  
I feel just like a little child but tell me  
Doesn't everybody  
Sometimes  
Doesn't everybody  
Sometimes

Sometimes Jade likes to color in children coloring books. Why she does it? Simple answer, it's because when she colors, nothing has to be perfect. The grass could be red if she wanted it to be. No one will judge her on her choice. It makes her feel like a child. A child that has not lost its innocence yet. Sometimes, just sometimes Jade wants to be a child forever. But doesn't everyone want to feel like a child again?

Sometimes, just sometimes, Jade wants to be part of everyone else.


End file.
